


Slytherin Tales

by LeadHandsLightHeart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dueling, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Quidditch, Slow Burn, rating will change in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadHandsLightHeart/pseuds/LeadHandsLightHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures, triumphs, and misdeeds of Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, on their way to greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Tales

             It was warm in the Entrance Hall; packed with dozens and dozens of hyper kids bumping shoulders and gaping at the yawning ceilings and blazing braziers stationed on either side of the enormous doors. Lexa stood smooshed near the middle-back of the group, her skin still feeling a bit clammy from when the other girl in her boat had slipped out and drenched herself in the lake. She remembered leaning over the swaying boat with their guide, frantically searching for a sign of the girl beneath the bubbling ink black waters, something to grab onto to haul up. The water reflected like impenetrable obsidian glass under the lantern’s glow. As the chilling prospect crossed Lexa’s mind that perhaps the girl couldn’t swim, a curious rush of white foam formed on the surface. A dark rubbery appendage curved up out of the water with the sopping wet girl coiled at the end, delivered gently into the round of the little boat. "Bloody hell." Lexa muttered, and helped ease the girl out of its grip in a partial daze. She knew the giant squid existed, of course, but seeing it in person was quite an unexpected shock. The tentacle swayed back and forth before disappearing, almost like it was waving. They stared as the ripples returned to smooth glass then turned their eyes on each other in disbelief. Lexa still held her steady by the elbows. She learned, through teeth-chattering introductions, the girl’s name was Costia. Then the boat began to move, and Costia began to chuckle, and the two girls burst into laughter together. The wizard dried both their robes with a quick wavy motion of his wand before they left the boat, but the Costia’s cheeks were still pink next to her as she gazed around the hall inside. Perhaps from embarrassment, perhaps because a chill still lingered in her damp hair as it slowly dried into kinky curls. Catching Costia’s gaze, Lexa granted her a slight smile as they found their places in the crowd of new students. “You still smell like the lake.” She said, containing almost all her humor.

            Costia’s shoulders shook when she laughed. “You do, too.” Lexa’s smile split into a grin. It remained as she took in her surroundings once more, overcome with how warm and inviting the castle seemed despite its stone walls. A slim Asian witch captured all their eyes; a golden-yellow insignia shone proudly on the breast of her fine black robes. The last of the nervous chatter hushed into shuffling feet and sniffles until complete silence echoed in the hall. Lexa spared one last glance to Costia, her only potential friend, but she didn’t catch her eye.  

            “Welcome to Hogwarts.” The woman began, her arms opening as if to embrace the new students before they clasped together against her front. Lexa felt her spine elongating, mirroring the witch’s stance. “I am Deputy Headmistress Callista Cartwig. In just a few moments, you will pass through these doors, join your classmates, and enjoy our Welcoming Feast. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” She recited the names slowly, her gaze falling on different areas of the group as she did so. “Now, while you're here, your House will be like your family. You will eat, sleep, and take classes with your House. During the year, your achievements will earn you points. Rule breaking, however, will lose points for your House. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup." The rules were simple enough, and though her eyes never wavered from the professor, Lexa was already aware of them. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.” The witch disappeared through the looming double doors, and though she lurched on her tiptoes, Lexa didn’t catch so much as a glimpse of the Great Hall within.

            A few more minutes passed as they waited. The group settled a little, speaking in hushed tones instead of the animated chatter from before, and Lexa could taste apprehension in the air. She swallowed and stood straight when she faced the grand doors again. Her entire future awaited her beyond those doors. Her House would determine her future colleagues, her academics would determine her professional success. Another bout of loud laughter cut into her serious reverie, and her eyes jerk to its source. Her head wasn’t the only one that turned. A few rows up, to her right, a scrawny dark-skinned boy and a blonde girl at least half a head taller than him wore bright smiles. They were elbowing each other and giggling on the coattails of some joke, oblivious to how their behavior interrupted her thoughts. They faced towards her instead of the doors to chat with another girl and two boys, all pipsqueaks. Lexa wasn’t much different; she had to lift her chin a little to see them better. Part of her resented seeing them relaxed. They didn’t seem to share the concerns Lexa had about being sorted, or making friends, or being successful at school. They were just wee little eleven year-olds, with a giant castle to explore and magic wands twice as long as their hands. Lexa’s weight pushed to the balls of her feet; she wanted to go say hi, introduce herself, and maybe catch a piece of their contagious laughter. Her father would tell her to network. Bonding with people on the first day was important, he reminded her only the day before. But Lexa just wanted to make friends, and that group looked friendly. Before she could work up the nerve the huge doors swung open, and Professor Cartwig’s reappearance caused a knot to form in Lexa’s gut.

            “We’re ready for you now.” The knot clenched. Professor Cartwig had a warm smile and an excited glint in her eyes as they swept the crowd of black-robed first-years one last time, but it didn’t make Lexa feel less anxious. The witch turned and pushed the doors open, leading them to a defining moment in all of their lives.

            Lexa felt it as much as anyone. There was only one House for her. Anything else was unthinkable… except it wasn’t. She could picture all too clearly the owl she would get if the hat boomed anything but _Slytherin!_ Her worrying thoughts were swept aside as hundreds of floating, cream-colored stick candles and a brilliant starry night sky were unveiled above. She sucked a breath, and it wasn’t until a kid gave her a gentle push from behind did she realize she’d slowed in her stride. She tore her gaze away from the enchanting beauty suspended above her head, snapped her hanging mouth shut, and focused ahead.

            The Sorting Hat stood ceremonially at the far end of the room on a stool. Her tongue flattened at the roof of her mouth as silence once again encompassed a room made for festivities or grand echoes. It was old, and more ancient-looking than Lexa expected. Her lip twitched. It looked a little unwashed, too. Her eyes widened when the rim of the hat split open, but to her credit her mouth didn’t fall agape again, even when it began to sing.

            Lexa didn’t focus on the song much. She watched the attentiveness of some of her would-be classmates, could-be Housemates. She scanned the pairs of tables on her left and right, identifying easily by color the Slytherin table she longed to sit at. She belonged there. The snake insignia belonged on her robes. It was her birthright to wear the deep green tie and scarves and socks banded in silver. Her mother had shown her an elegant silver and emerald pin that had been in the family for generations. The heirloom would soon be hers, and so too would her family legacy. The table up against the wall on her left was where she would be sitting soon. Those were her people.

            When the hat’s song ended and the lingering noise in the Great Hall tapered off, Professor Cartwig stepped forward with a long parchment scroll. When she spoke, Lexa was surprised how far her soft voice projected. Perhaps she used an Amplifying Charm.

            “Abrecht, Bree.”

            A student with thick blonde hair pushed to the front and sat tentatively on the wooden stool. Lexa bit gently on the inside of her lip, feeling for the girl. It would be a while until her own name was called. All four House tables and the staff table waited and watched as the seconds ticked by until the mouth cleaved open and boomed **“ _HUFFLEPUFF!”_**

            The table to the far right exploded into cheers as Bree gave a sheepish grin and let herself get accepted into an amoeba of hugs and golden-yellow celebration. The cheers died down under a stern gaze from Professor Cartwig, but Lexa could tell she was containing her amusement and fondness for her own House. She let a small smile slip for admonishing them before returning to the task at hand; calling the next name. “Blake, Octavia.”

            A dark-haired girl left her new group of friends with a full-blown smile that turned uncertain as she took the stool. Lexa recognized her as one of the girls that had been laughing in the hall, and smirked when the hat cried **_“GRYFFINDOR!”_** after about five seconds atop her head. Octavia darted off the stool, and Professor Cartwig’s hand shot out to snatch the hat's point just quick enough to prevent it from running off into her roaring cheer section, still atop her head.

            The same thing happened over and over. Professor Cartwig would call a name, the student would wear the hat for a few seconds or occasionally a minute, then the hat would announce the House and that named House would burst with enthusiasm for its new member. It was amazing. Over and over, each new member was welcomed with open arms like a piece of the family coming home. The excitement never waned, and the enthusiasm never lost its genuine feeling or power. Still, she wished she could try on the hat in private.

            “Fairbanks, Costia.” This time, her could-be friend shared her glance when Lexa looked her way. Lexa gave her what she hoped was an encouraging smile and felt the knot in her stomach unwind a little when Costia returned it. Maybe they really could be friends, after all. Maybe they already almost were. Lexa watched with more interest than usual to hear her outcome, having expertly mastered the process of how to be Sorted after the third first-year. It would be nice to have someone she knew in her class and her House. Maybe they would both be Slytherin.

**_“HUFFLEPUFF!”_**   The hat cried after a moment, and dashed Lexa’s fancies. She watched Costia leave for her table with a half-smile. It was nice to see the new Hufflepuff so excited.

            “Green, Monty.” A small boy with sleek black hair nearly had his forehead swallowed underneath the rim of the hat.

**_“RAVENCLAW!”_ **

            “Griffin, Clarke.”

            The blonde girl with the bright smile sat on the stool with her chin up. She looked like she was sharing a private joke with the hat, somehow. The seconds stretched into a minute and then another. Then another. Lexa thought it was silly to imagine, but she thought the hat looked conflicted. “Ahh… right then.” Another minute. “Hmm… right. Okay… **_SLYTHERIN!”_**

            The House of Lexa’s ancestors burst into cheers to score what apparently was a curious, tricky mind. After the few minutes of waiting, they could tell this girl was difficult to place and felt triumphant to have her. “Five minutes, ten seconds. That’s a Hatstall!” A nearby Gryffindor said in awe. Lexa’s eyes followed her proud walk off the seat into the far left table. She hoped she would be so lucky.

            “Jaha, Wells.” The name perked Lexa’s interest as well as the rest of the room as curiosity began to swell with murmurs, and their thoughts were confirmed when Headmaster Jaha acknowledged his boy with a proud nod. So, the son of the Headmaster had come to Hogwarts.

            **_“HUFFLEPUFF!”_** The boy cast a longing look to the Slytherin table, and Lexa observed as the blonde — Clarke Griffin — gave him an equally sad sort of smile as she cheered for him. The entirety of the Great Hall cheered for him. Jasper Jordan was inducted into Ravenclaw **_(“RAVENCLAW!”)_** under a wave of blue and bronze cheers. Lexa saw the black-haired boy at the front of the Ravenclaw table be the first to embrace him. A pair of best friends separated, and a pair kept together, Lexa mused.

            Gryffindor House gained two more members, Harper McIntyre and Nathan Miller, before Zoe Monroe went to Hufflepuff and John Murphy slunk off to join the Slytherin table. Lexa thought she saw some dirt, or more likely chocolate, darkening the corner of his smirk.

            The number of first-years dwindled, and soon Lexa was left standing with the end of the alphabet. Her back was straight as a rod, and her clean French braid fell long past her shoulders on one side. She knew herself well; a Woods with more than enough pride to keep her chin up while the world watched. She kept her face schooled and her focus forward once there weren’t many unsorted first-years. No one who might take a glance at her would find even a trace of weakness.

            “Woods, Alexandra.”

            She was the second to last person called, but she didn’t look at the remaining student as she came forward. The eyes of the entire school were on her from the moment she took a step, from the instant she proclaimed with that step _Yes, **I** am Alexandra Woods. _ Not too fast, nor too slow, her walk was graceful enough to suggest her lineage, and she settled on the stool with more poise than any eleven-year old should possess. She was the last of her family to go to Hogwarts, the last to round out their legacy, and they would damn well remember her.

            Up close, Lexa could see the hat was, indeed, extremely dirty and tattered. Regardless, like so many before her, she sat beneath its drooping brim. She swallowed. She waited for something to happen. Then, a whisper tickled her ear and she inhaled. _Difficult. So difficult._ The small, quiet voice didn’t startle her. It was like a thought in her mind she herself didn’t project. _Quite a heart, I see. And an intelligent mind, as well._ The hat hummed, pondering.

_Slytherin. Please, Slytherin._

_Slytherin, eh? Yes, there’s a drive… You wish to bring pride to your family._

_Yes._

The hat paused. Lexa’s mind raced.

_I belong there,_ she thought firmly. _Those are my people._

_They could be. You could also find your people in Hufflepuff._ The hat mused, as if it weren’t a preposterous idea. _You would do well there. I can see you are a hard worker, and your heart is loyal, oh yes, loyal and giving. Plenty of chivalry and nerve, too. You could excel in Gryffindor._ Lexa’s nose crinkled. Those would not do. _A sharp mind, too, that of a visionary... perhaps Ravenclaw…_

_You mistake hard work for ambition._ She interrupted. _Loyalty for fraternity. Intelligence for resourcefulness. In fact, many House traits overlap._ She thought quickly. She knew the pillars of Slytherin House. They were embroidered on the pillows and banners in her home, engraved in their larger heirlooms.

_Do I?_ The hat sounded amused she was counter-arguing.

_Yes._

            _No doubt about it?_

Lexa’s tongue lolled in her mouth. What did she know? If not Slytherin, which House? She supposed Ravenclaw would be the least shameful. At least the strength of intelligence, wisdom, and creativity could be something her family came to accept as valuable traits, if second to that of their own House. Knowledge was power. She knew becoming a Gryffindor was out of the question, and Hufflepuff wasn’t much better. She had nothing against those Houses, personally, but in her mind she could hear the ugly, underhanded remarks her uncles made about them after one too many brandies on the holidays. Lexa always felt it was a bit classless to speak that way, though. The seconds stretched on and the hard stool began to feel uncomfortable. The weight of hundreds and hundreds of eyes bore down on her; those of her schoolmates and teachers and ancestors. Nervous sweat beaded on her neck, under her braid. She thought she might be sick right then and there.

            " _Hmm… well, in that case… better be… **SLYTHERIN!"**_

Lexa didn’t feel Professor Cartwig pluck the hat off her head, but she would never forget Slytherin House rising to their feet to welcome her in a glorious cheer and how her cheeks ached from smiling before she fell asleep that night. She descended into the excited embraces and grins of strangers who would be like family for the next seven years. Two boys began a chant, leading a rhythmic pounding on the table in between the mantra, “WE GOT THE HATSTALLS! WE GOT THE HATSTALLS!” She didn’t know what it meant. There was only a brief celebration before she was directed to where the other first-years were sitting, and the whole table had to quiet down for the last first-year. She sat in the open spot next to the boy Murphy, diagonally across from the blonde she recognized. Clarke was grinning at her, for some reason, and leaned forward to stage whisper in the Hall’s revived hush.

            “You were up there for five and a half minutes! We’re the Hatstalls!”


End file.
